sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Heart's Horizon
(Studio City, CA). | genre = Jazz | length = | label = Reprise | producer = | prev_title = L Is for Lover | prev_year = 1986 | next_title = Heaven and Earth | next_year = 1992 | misc = }} }} 'Heart's Horizon' is a studio album by American singer and musician Al Jarreau. It was released in 1988 through Reprise Records. It reached No. 75 on the [[Billboard 200|''Billboard 200]] chart. Track listing | extra1 = | title2 = So Good | length2 = 4:35 | writer2 = | extra2 = George Duke | title3 = All of My Love | length3 = 4:37 | writer3 = | extra3 = George Duke | title4 = Pleasure Over Pain | length4 = 5:18 | writer4 = | extra4 = | title5 = Yo' Jeans | length5 = 1:45 | writer5 = Al Jarreau | extra5 = | title6 = Way to Your Heart | length6 = 4:42 | writer6 = | extra6 = | title7 = One Way | length7 = 4:39 | writer7 = | extra7 = George Duke | title8 = 10K Hi | length8 = 3:43 | writer8 = | extra8 = Philippe Saisse | title9 = I Must Have Been a Fool | length9 = 4:09 | writer9 = | extra9 = | title10 = More Love | length10 = 3:33 | writer10 = Jack Segal | extra10 = George Duke | title11 = Killer Love | length11 = 4:10 | writer11 = | extra11 = George Duke | title12 = Heart's Horizon | length12 = 4:40 | writer12 = | extra12 = | total_length = 49:48 }} Personnel * Al Jarreau – lead vocals, backing vocals (8), Akai MPC60 sampling (8), E-mu Emulator III sampling (8) * Bobby Caldwell – synthesizer (1) * George Duke – synthesizer overdubs (1, 2), acoustic piano (2, 7), Yamaha TX816 (3, 10, 11), Roland D-550 (3, 11), Synclavier (3, 4, 6, 7, 9-12), Rhodes (10), fretless bass (10), electronic drum pads (10), harmonica (10), keyboards (11), Roland S-50 (11), guitar (11), voice (11) * Jay Graydon – synthesizer (1, 4, 6, 12) * Dennis Matkosky – synthesizer (1), Hammond organ (1), Yamaha TX816 (9), Roland D-550 (9), E-mu Emulator III (9), Moog bass (9), drum programming (9) * John Van Tongeren – synthesizer (1) * Russell Ferrante – keyboards (2) * Randy Goodrum – synthesizer (4, 12) * Gardner Cole – synthesizer (6) * Philippe Saisse – keyboards (8) * Paul Jackson, Jr. – guitar (1-4, 6, 11), rhythm guitar (9), acoustic guitar (12) * Kevin Chokan – guitar (2, 3) * Michael Landau – guitar (4, 6), lead guitar (9) * Earl Klugh – acoustic guitar (7) * Freddie Washington – bass guitar (1, 2, 3, 9, 10, 11), bass overdubs (6) * Abraham Laboriel – bass guitar (4, 7) * Stanley Clarke – acoustic bass (12) * John Robinson – drums (1, 4, 6, 9, 11, 12) * Ricky Lawson – drums (2, 3, 7) * Carlos Vega – drums (10) * Paulinho da Costa – percussion (4, 7, 12) * Marc Russo – saxophone (1) * David Sanborn – alto saxophone (2) * Dan Higgins – tenor saxophone (11) * Kirk Whalum – tenor sax solo (11) * Lew McCreary – trombone (6) * Bill Reichenbach, Jr. – trombone (6) * Gary Grant – trumpet (6) * Jerry Hey – trumpet (6, 11) * Bill Champlin – backing vocals (1), BGV arrangement (9), E-mu Emulator II (9) * Tamara Champlin – backing vocals (1) * Tommy Funderburk – backing vocals (1) * Alex Brown – backing vocals (2, 3, 6) * Carl Carwell – backing vocals (2, 3, 6) * Lynn Davis – backing vocals (2, 3, 6, 9, 11) * Phillip Ingram – backing vocals (2) * Josie James – backing vocals (2, 3, 6, 9) * Howard Smith – backing vocals (2) * Bobby McFerrin – lead vocals (5) * Marcy Levy – backing vocals (7) * Bobby Kimball – backing vocals (9) * Phil Perry – backing vocals (9, 11) * Roy Galloway – backing vocals (11) * Gene Reed – backing vocals (11) * Vonda Shepard – backing vocals (11) * Patricia Unaitis – backing vocals (11) * Fred White – backing vocals (11) Production * Producers – George Duke (Tracks 1-7 & 9-12); Jay Graydon (Tracks 1, 4, 5, 6 & 12); Philippe Saisse (Track 8); Dennis Matkosky (Track 9). * Recording – Erik Zobler (Tracks 1-4, 6, 7 & 9-12); Brian Malouf (Track 5); Eric Calvi and Gary Wagner (Track 8). * Lead vocals and keyboards on Tracks 1, 4 & 12 and saxophone on Track 6 recorded by Jay Graydon. * Assistant Recording – Kevin Fisher, Julie Last and Joe Schiff (Tracks 1-4, 6, 7 & 9-12); Kristin Connolly and Shawna Stobie (Tracks 5 & 8). * Mixing – Erik Zobler * Mix Assistant – Steve Holroyd * Tracks 1-7 & 9-12 mixed at Ocean Way Recording (Los Angeles, CA); Track 8 mixed at Smoketree Ranch (Chatsworth, CA). * Mastered by Stephen Marcussen at Precision Lacquer (Hollywood, CA). * Keyboard Technician – Mike Burns * Production Coordination – Bibi Green (recording) and Stephanie McCravey (mixing). * Album Coordinator – Shirley Klein * Art Direction and Design – Ph. D * Illustration – Ann Field * Photography – Bonnie Schiffman * Styling – Maria Sarno * Management – Patrick Raines & Associates Chart history References External links * * Heart's Horizon by Al Jarreau on iTunes Category:1988 albums Category:Al Jarreau albums Category:Reprise Records albums Category:Albums produced by George Duke